Halo a new destiny
by 1jovanireyes
Summary: Halo a new destiny is about a guy named exile who seeks out to be just like master chief, or even better. Read to see how it seeks out, oh and this is my first so yeah it is gonna get just like destiny, but it's not a crossover. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The human covenant war is still going, and just like usual the humans were loosing.

Master chief is still sleeping. A man named exile is what he is. Exile is on a quest to be just like chief, but better. Exile is at the pillar of autumn, he has been exiled out his home world, due to trying to get the government to get more recruits in the military. Considering his home planet is on the edge of planets explored by humans most vulnerable to a covenant attack. He is now in the military and he's having lunch with some friends and other recruits. "So then what happened." a recruit asked, Exile replied with" I knocked him with a punch, he got me a few times, but I managed to get him down with my chains and stabbed him." exile is talking about when he was a boy on his homeworld about 12 years old middle school, third period math. Exile was promised he didn't have to go to school because a "friend" made a clone of him. Exile was happy he didnt have to, but one day he went check what's going on, and he found the clone stealing doing illegal stuff. He got mad in 2nd period the 5 minute bell to update students know class is over in 5 minutes. Exile got in a fight in an empty class room he was chained to a pole, and the clone took a gun. The bell rang, and the clone went to go to his math class to kill the girl he had a crush on, christa.

 **Hey guys this is my first story so please don't make fun of me**

 **Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Exile tried to get out of the chains when he noticed a saw next to him, he reached for it (the class had a saw because it was a woodwork class and also I forgot to mention exile was cut near the eye with a saw he noticed next to him by the clone.) He was able to obtain the saw and cut through it and ran with the chains cut on each separate hand and took a long blade and walked out the class. The class was separated from the main building so the doors were locked, so he ran and jumped through the glass and hurried to the center hall where his math class was. Exile noticed the clone wasn't in the class yet, but rather checking the ammo so exile ran toward him and punched him. Unfortunately the clone punched through the door, where he aimed the gun at his crush. The clone wasn't able to fire, because exile just tackled him. Exile is holding down the gun with one hand and punching him with the other punch after punch then the clone kicked him of pointing the gun at him, but exile kicked it out his hand sending the gun flying. Exile is blocking himself from the clone, he catches the gun with his left arm behind his back and shoots,but misses the clone shooting 7 bullets.


	3. Chapter 3

Exile lost grip of the gun, dropped it on the floor. The goes in for a punch,exiles catches it and starts to turn it and turn the when the clone is dropped on the floor kneeling on the floor then with one final blow... He has been decapitated and exile is soaked with blood from is cut near his eye and from the dead clone. Before he could say a thing Christa hugs (keep in mind he is still soaked in the blood!) Christa is in total shock of what has happened she, doesn't know if she should be grossed out from the blood on her now or happy she ain't dead Or scared that she just witnessed murder OR confused of what just happened.

Christa just wants to think, while exile is relieved she ain't dead. Back to the present when the pillar of autumn is being attacked, master chief is needed in the captains destination of the ship while the recruits needs to gear up and get ready to assist chief.

Exile is all geared up and runs to attack the covenant killing elite after elite, grunt after grunt, jackel after jackel, and hunter after hunter. Exile is over achieving than the rest, but does not know is informed the lifeboats are leaving so he rushes, but on the way he notices christa in the lunch room fighting off hordes of covenant, but exile decides to help. He rushes in killing the covenant, then grabs christa's arm and brings her along.

Exile and christa makes it to a lifeboat and takes off, surfing the crash on the installation they scavenge for others. They successfully find more and gets into foe hammers ship leaving chief with two marines and a warthog to scavenge for more. The rest of the marines including exile and christa are taking off when they finally make it to their destination, fighting even more hordes of covenant.


	4. Chapter 4

The lifeboat just took off everyone in panic screaming, but all Exile cares about is getting christa to safety. He notices that there is a giant ring like world so the pilot tells them all to hold on, they're landing on it. Christa is holding onto exile so hard he feels like his heart and lungs are about to pop out his mouth, but exile is fine with it as she is squizing her great amazing breast against him and her beutiful eyes he cannot believe this is happening.

They are finally landing, but the chutes popped too early they're crashing down and before they know it they have been knocked out. They wake up as christa is still on him. She feels woozy getting up as her boobs moved a lot and her big butt showing through her armor as she crouches to get a rifle and and ammo exile is now getting up she notices that most of the other marines are dead Most of them.

Exile and christa survived so they decide to keep on walking, searching for more survivers. They finally find some more surivivers, so they decide to go to them to have a better chance of surviving. As they look up they see covenant seriaphs, they start to get low, not trying to get noticed, but are too late so they run and shoot.

Luckily the chief come just in time to save them, so they aboard the pelican being taken to a new location. They have just arrived at their new location, killing the covenant at their new location clearing it out. After they have cleared the covenant they started to clean the dead bodies out their new base till they know what else to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The lifeboat just took off everyone in panic screaming, but all Exile cares about is getting christa to safety. He notices that there is a giant ring like world so the pilot tells them all to hold on, they're landing on it. Christa is holding onto exile so hard he feels like his heart and lungs are about to pop out his mouth, but exile is fine with it as she is squizing her great amazing breast against him and her beutiful eyes he cannot believe this is happening.

They are finally landing, but the chutes popped too early they're crashing down and before they know it they have been knocked out. They wake up as christa is still on him. She feels woozy getting up as her boobs moved a lot and her big butt showing through her armor as she crouches to get a rifle and and ammo exile is now getting up she notices that most of the other marines are dead Most of them.

Exile and christa survived so they decide to keep on walking, searching for more survivers. They finally find some more surivivers, so they decide to go to them to have a better chance of surviving. As they look up they see covenant seriaphs, they start to get low, not trying to get noticed, but are too late so they run and shoot.

Luckily the chief come just in time to save them, so they aboard the pelican being taken to a new location. They have just arrived at their new location, killing the covenant at their new location clearing it out. After they have cleared the covenant they started to clean the dead bodies out their new base till they know what else to do.


	6. Chapter 6

They are all at the gravity lift waiting to get aboard when two hunters appear, so they all try to take them down. One hits exile back against a column, and before he could finish him off chief comes and kills the hunter. The other one is still alive so they all take it down, but chief once again finishes it off but this time with a grenades. So they are now able to go up, and that's exactly what they see. One trooper exclaims " huh, no covenant!"

Then all of a sudden they start to see flying energy swords, but those weren't _just_ energy swords, energy sword elites. They all open fire " _no covenant, you couldn't just_ **shut up could you?** " another shouts. "now isn't the time to be arguing." exile exclaims still with his plasma rifle perching through their shields finishing 'em one after another *drop* "okay, i think that's it."A trooper says.

"let's keep moving." cortana says as they keep moving they have to wait for chief to unlock the door so they just wait. They hear the door sliding "I think that means come on inside!" a trooper says. "no you idiot that's just chief _he opened it." the trooper remarks "_ oh, yeah forgot."the trooper says. *mumble* "idiot"*mumble*." There! The control panel unlock it chief."a trooper says, chief and Keyes meet up "you two know better than doing this... Thanks."Keyes says. "Now! Troopers were gonna get outa here without a casualty, in other words no one is dieing you here me marines."Keyes shouts, "sir yes sir!"the troopers exclaim. "now let's move!".

They finally find a covenant sereph and aboard it "Keyes! Two hunters!"cortana says "I got this."Keyes says as he slams into the two hunters. "now let's go home."Keyes are finally done with the mission arriving back without a single casualty. Exile is exhausted and grateful he took the plasma rifle along it can really kick alien butt. Exile is thinking of spray painting it yellow on the front edges and black at the back to make it look cool at least.


End file.
